


Sleeping Beauty

by Bucky Barnes Body (LigeiaResurrected)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigeiaResurrected/pseuds/Bucky%20Barnes%20Body
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Thanks @marvelismylife from Tumblr for letting me have this request.) After one of Tony's parties, the reader has fallen asleep. Bucky is stuck carrying the reader back to her bedroom. The Avengers all make comments about shipping them and all. Bucky's just recollecting on the party and her at the party, dancing with her, and just examining her while she's asleep and peaceful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) - Your Name

As (Y/N) sleeps on his lap, Bucky gently runs his fingers through her hair. He reveals a small smile, feeling its softness. He feels her breath splashing on him. When her head stirs, Bucky freezes until she's still again. He bites his lip a little as his thumb brushes her cheek.

Tony's party has died down. Empty beer bottles and wine glasses decorate the bar. The smell of cigars lingers. A soft, slow song plays. No one is dancing, though. The remaining party guests carry conversations in the living room. 

Thor shares another riveting tale of his adventures. Steve and Bruce listen while Tony checks his phone. Wanda and Pietro look at Clint's pictures of his youngest son. Natasha sips her wine, glances at everyone. She smiles at the sight of Bucky being affectionate to (Y/N). 

"Looks like somebody partyed hard," she says to him talking about (Y/N).

Everyone stops what they're doing and pay attention. They all know she and Bucky like each other. They eat up their story like M&M's, their real life soap opera. 

After a moment, Bucky looks up at her. "Yeah, she had a great time."

"I can see why. You and (Y/N) danced a lot."

Bucky just grins, eyebrows furrow slightly. He resumes running his fingers through the forest that is her hair. 

"Why don't you take her to bed?" Natasha adds. "She'd be more comfortable in her room. And besides, it would be the gentleman thing to do."

He tilts his head, narrows his eyelids. His smile still remains. What is she up to?

Natasha just shrugs a shoulder and sips her glass, playing innocent.

Everyone else watches to see what he'll do, hopes that he will.

Bucky plays along, though his suspicion is on alert. "Yeah, sure." He carefully gets off the couch, not to disturb her. "Come here, doll," he whispers as he takes her into his arms. Bucky gathers her head, which did dangle from an arm, in his hand. He leaves the room holding her close.

After a minute when they're sure he won't hear them, the whole group laughs. 

"They are so _cute!_ " Wanda squeals.

"They danced so much," Tony adds to the conversation, "you'd think they would've kissed already."

"Exactly!" Natasha says nodding.

"I just wish one of them would make a move," Clint comments as he stuffs the pictures back into his wallet.

Tony raises his beer bottle. "I'll drink to that."

Then everyone brings their bottles and glasses together, hears the clink sounds when they bump them.

*~*page break*~*

Bucky enters in (Y/N)'s bedroom. The blankets are still twisted when she woke up earlier today. He gently places her down, pulls up the covers to her shoulders. He doesn't leave. Instead, he watches her sleep peacefully. His emotions stir as she bites her lip for a moment. 

Memories play in his thoughts. Heat filled him when they danced earlier, their bodies creating friction like sticks rubbing against each other. When they sat at the couch, he caught his breath when her hand felt above his knee. He enjoyed the quiet lullaby of her breathing as she slept on his lap.

Happiness bubbling at the surface, Bucky can't help but smile. He bends over, kisses her. "Good night, doll," he murmurs.

He walks in hushed steps to her bedroom door. At the doorway, he looks at her one more time. (Y/N) shifts in her bed and faces him. Heart warming softly, Bucky gives a crooked smile then closes the door behind him.


End file.
